1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressurization device for the cooling system of a heat engine such as, for example, an internal combustion engine.
2. Background of the Invention
Pressurization devices for the cooling systems of heat engines are known that comprise an enclosure, fed by a source of gas under pressure and in which the cooling liquid of the heat engine circulates. The enclosure can be, for example, an expansion chamber. These devices are provided with a pressure relief valve connected to the atmosphere and having a first calibration value. The pressure relief valve is provided to reduce the pressure that prevails in the system when the pressure exceeds the first calibration value.
These days, the majority of road vehicles provided with an internal combustion engine operate with a pressurized cooling system hvaing a plug that incorporates a valve of the type which has just been described calibrated at a pressure greater than the atmospheric pressure. The valve makes it possible to raise the boiling temperature of the cooling liquid and, therefore, to increase the cooling system's capacity for dissipation of the heat of the cooling liquid. These devices have a great capacity for dissipating the heat, but have the drawback that there is a constant scavenging of the cooling liquid at the upper part of the expansion chamber by the pressurization gas. This scavenging results in losses of cooling liquids.